


Contact

by CaraRose



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force bonds can't be broken, Post TROS, especially not by shitty movie endings, force bond sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraRose/pseuds/CaraRose
Summary: After Exegol, Rey discovered that the force bond still ties her to Ben. Even more, Ben will physically manifest where ever she is when they touch.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 207
Collections: TROS Reylo Fix-it Fics





	Contact

**Author's Note:**

> It's Christmas and I think we all could use something a little cracky and a little smutty. Smut isn't my strong suit, but hopefully it's good enough to make this little one shot enjoyable. 
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukah. Hope you all have have a wonderful day.

“It’s not like we have infinite resources at our disposal.”

Rey sighed, shifting in her chair. Since returning from burying Leia and Luke’s sabers, it had been one endless meeting after another. The great evil might had been defeated, but there were still First Order remnants out there, and where there weren’t there were systems squabbling with one another over resources. The Resistance was now trying to keep things from spiraling out of control, help organize a new government of some sort for the galaxy, and get enough resources to keep themselves staffed and functional. Poe and Finn, now the co-Generals in charge of the Resistance, couldn’t agree on anything.

“If we let systems act aggressively and get rewarded with resources and territory we’re never going to get cooperation. The Sullustans get away with taking that moon from the Engar they’re not going to just stop,” Poe put his hands on his hips dramatically and Finn just rolled his eyes.

She zoned out as they argued, staring down at her hands until a familiar tug in the back of her mind snapped her back to the moment.

_ “You don’t look like you’re having fun.” _

His voice sounded like it was echoing through a tunnel, the way it always did during the force connections. She glanced over her shoulder and he was standing there, just like he was in the room with them, even if he wasn’t, even if she knew he was gone. He’d died and vanished, right in front of her. Gone...

No one was ever really gone, it turned out. Though she didn’t know where he was now, and from the few conversations they had since, she wasn’t sure if he entirely understood where he was. But the connection between them lived. She could see him and he could see her.

She met his eyes and gave a slight shake of her head. This was not a good time, Ben. She was not about to start talking to someone only she could see. It would get a little hard to explain.

He raised his eyebrows,  _ “Oh? Why? Are you with people?” _

“Rey, you got an opinion on this?” Finn asked, turning away from Poe. 

“Um… I,” she turned her back on Ben, “I mean… I guess we should first try a diplomatic route?”

Poe huffed, “Yeah, diplomacy ain’t going to get us anywhere on this.”

She could hear Ben walking to stand behind her,  _ “So who are you with?” _

“Just charging isn’t the best plan either,  _ General, _ ” Finn snapped.

“I’m talking about an organized military campaign,  _ General. _ ”

“We’re supposed to be the law, now.” Rey felt Ben loom closer behind her as Finn went on, “We can’t just run in and blow things up any— AHHHH!” Finn jumped out of his seat, a shocked look on his face, staring at Rey.

Rey looked around, feigning confusion, “What?”

Poe glanced between Finn and Rey, confused, “Yeah, what?”

“ _ The traitor and the pilot, huh? You should ditch them and get some private time in your quarters.” _

“I just…” Finn shook his head, wide eyed. “Okay, this is going to sound crazy but I swear for like a split second I saw Kylo Ren just like right behind Rey.”

“Kylo Ren died on Exegol, Finn. I saw him die.“ She laughed nervously before dropping her voice to a mutter that she hoped only Ben could hear, “If you touch me again right now I swear—”

“ _ I  _ don’t see anyone.” Poe shook his head.

_ “What?” Ben asked, innocently. “You mean like this…” _

Poe continued, “Not only are you making bad military decisions but you’re seeing things—”

Ben’s index finger tapped on her shoulder again and Poe’s eyes widened and he jumped backwards, “Holy Shi—”

“See, see!” Finn pointed at the space behind Rey. “He was like there, and then gone.”

“Like a ghost,” Poe nodded, concerned.“Is that like a force thing? Could he be after you from the grave?”

Rey grimaced before feigning a smile again, “This isn’t funny guys. I don’t appreciate this sort of joke.”

Finn moved over to stand next to Poe, “No, Rey, this isn’t a joke. We saw him.”

She grabbed her bag and stood up, “Guys, really, enough. I’m going to go back to my quarters. I have some… things… to deal with.”

“Rey—this is weird and might be serious I mean—” Finn started.

Ben’s hands rested on her shoulders for a split second and she could feel as he fully manifested behind her for the moment contact was made, then fading as he let go.

“AHHHHH!” Finn and Poe jumped backwards in unison.

Rey’s eyes widened and she felt herself flush. She turned around fully, pretending that she saw nothing. With her back to Finn and Poe she took the opportunity to glare a warning at Ben, muttering under her breath, “One more time and I swear I’m going to kill you.”

He grinned.  _ “I’m already dead so go ahead.” _

“There’s nobody there.” She shouldered her bag, “I’m going to my quarters, okay? I’m not in the mood.”

She turned her back on them and stomped out of the room, still pretending she didn’t believe them, ignoring Finn calling her name.

_ “You’re not in the mood?”  _ Ben asked innocently, following behind her as she made her way to her quarters.  _ “I can put you in the mood.” _

“Oh my gods, you are obnoxious.” She stopped at her quarters, keying in her pass code to unlock the door. 

_ “Who? Me? I just wanted to see where you were and who you were with.”  _ He smirked that damn infuriatingly charming smirk he had. One she was sure he had inherited straight from Han. 

As the door to her quarters slid open, she glanced down the hallway both directions to make sure no one was around to see, and then reached out and grabbed a fistful of his shirt. She could feel the shift as the air moved while as he snapped into physical existence as the contact was made. It wasn’t something she understood, but as long as they touched, he would appear fully wherever she was, no longer just an apparition only she could see.

Leaning in close to his face, close enough she could feel his breath against her lips, “You are incorrigible.”

“Incorrigible?” His voice, the low and gentle voice she remembered, no longer echoed like it came from a distance. He smiled, his hands wrapping gently around the one holding his shirt. “I kind of like that.”

She rolled her eyes, shoving him hard once through the door of her quarters, letting his shirt go so he stumbled backwards several steps. Her hands dropping down to grab her shirt as she stepped through the door, pulling it over her head as soon as the door shut. 

_ “You’re in the mood now? That was fast.”  _

He flashed a toothy grin as she stepped closer, grabbing his black shirt and tugging it up with one hand while the other pressed against his stomach. “I hate when you sound so far away.”

“I’m never far away, not from you,” he answered, pulling his shirt off while she kept her hands pressed against him, running her fingers down the firm muscles. She didn’t bother to wait till he had it all the way off before crushing her lips against his, hands unfastening the buckles of his pants. 

They stumbled towards the bed, shedding more clothes along the way. He pressed his forehead against hers, laughing, eyes bright with the kind of joy she’d never seen in them while he was alive. She first had seen it when the force connected them for the first time since exegol, while she was on Tatooine. His eyes had lit up with a mixture of joy and awe when he saw her. 

Seeing him happy was like a drug that she couldn’t get enough of. She threaded her fingers through his hair and kissed him again. He slid his hands down under her ass, hefting her up and she wrapped her legs around his hips, grinding against the erection that strained against the cloth of his undergarments.

He groaned against her lips, staggering a few steps to the bed and dropping her on it. As he stepped back to pull off his boxers she sat up and snagged one of his hands, “Keep touching me.”

“I’m not gone when we’re not,” he laughed, using one hand to tug down his underwear. 

“No, but you’re still not here anymore.” Rey answered as he kicked them off. Her free hand reached out to grasp his cock, running her fingers down its length to the tip. She squeezed slightly as he groaned, “I want you as close as possible.”

He grinned again, pushing her back on the bed and climbing over her. His lips dipped down to her neck, sucking and nipping his way down to her shoulder. One large hand sliding up to cup her breast, squeezing just slightly as she felt his cock nudge through her folds. She shivered, arching up, burying her face against his shoulder as he pressed in. The way her body stretched to accommodate him an assurance that he was real, that he was there. 

“Rey.” Ben huffed as he bottomed out, pressing his forehead against hers, eyes closed. “Gods you feel amazing.” He started slow but quickly building in pace, the bed creaking in rhythm beneath them. Each thrust she could feel the blunt head of his cock slam into her cervix, pushing her closer to the edge. His hand fumbled down between her legs, thumbing at her clit. Closer…

She crashed over, gasping and calling out his name. It wasn’t long before he followed, thrusting erratically and swearing under his breath before she him cum in warm spurts inside her. 

After a minute he rolled off of her, one hand resting on her stomach as they caught their breath. Rey reached down and threaded her fingers through his. As long as they touched he’d be here with her. Eventually she’d have to let go, let him go until the next time the force decided to connect them. 

Eventually, but not now.


End file.
